


How Sweet

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Reverend Amos Howell began to tilt his head to one side after he viewed chocolate cake slices on a table.





	How Sweet

I never owned Superman TAS characters.

 

Reverend Amos Howell began to tilt his head to one side after he viewed chocolate cake slices on a table. He forgot to gather everyone present for Unity to control. He also forgot Unity was near him. Reverend Amos Howell smiled and ate a few cake slices. His master thrashed.

 

THE END


End file.
